


Sexual Healing

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/F, F/M, Facials, Multi, Pure Smut, Stripping, Threesome, cum swapping, dom female, face riding, ffm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: The reader has never been with a girl. Montana wants to change that. Xavier walks in.





	Sexual Healing

“So you’ve never been with a girl before?” Montana bit her lip, looking at you with her big hazel eyes. 

“No, I never had the chance.” 

“But you want to try it, don’t you?” She leaned closer to you, resting her hand on your thigh. 

You couldn’t form the words to say yes, but you nodded. 

Montana smiled and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “This is gonna be fun.” 

The cot creaked under you as Montana slid closer to you, cupping your chin in her hand and pressing her lips against yours. 

“Mmph” You moaned when her lips made contact, this felt right in every way. 

Her silky lips slid against yours softly before her tongue slipped in, rubbing against your own. Montana’s hand wandered, gripping your thigh at first and then sliding upwards to the hem of your shirt. 

You kissed her more deeply to encourage her to keep going. You could feel the heat growing between your thighs as her hand slid under your shirt and touch the bare skin of your stomach, sliding under your top completely. 

Montana’s hand reached your bra, and she began massaging you over the fabric. You pressed into her further, making her smile into the kiss. 

As her fingers started to feel their way under your bra, you heard a voice. 

“Holy shit… This is like a porno.” 

You jumped away from Montana like she was on fire. Your heart racing in your chest, looking up to see Xavier standing there, a stunned, but clearly turned on expression on his face.

The cabin door clearly wasn’t locked.

“If you’re going to interrupt, why don’t you join?”

“I-” You wanted to say something, but you felt your self getting wetter at the thought. Montana and Xavier? This must be a dream. 

“How about it?” Montana turned to you, her hand resting on your thigh again. 

You couldn’t refuse. 

Xavier smiled and immediately pulled his shirt off, giving you and Montana a show of his lean muscles. 

“She’s never been with a girl…” Montana smiled, Xavier smirked in response. 

“Mm, I imagine you’re excited then. A girl and a guy… such a slutty little thing you are.” 

Xavier sat on the other side of you, so you were in between him and Montana on the bed. Montana pulled your face to hers again, kissing you as you felt Xavier's lips on your neck. 

Montana pulled away for a second, pressing a sloppy kiss to Xavier’s lips before pulling away. 

Xavier’s hand rested on your other thigh, rubbing closely to your dripping core with each passing second. 

“You’re soaked baby girl, mind if I get a taste?” 

“Please, fuck-” You moaned as Xavier’s hand made contact with your clothed core, rubbing it in just the right way. 

“Then come on,” Xavier instructed, pulling you up to your feet so you could undress. 

“Make a show of it,” Montana smiled, leaning back as she and Xavier watched you. 

Your face was on fire, but the burning between your legs was more distracting. 

You bit your lip innocently, sliding your hands under your shirt and slipping it off slowly, their eyes glued to your every movement. 

Xavier’s hand started rubbing his growing hardon in his shorts, which only made you more excited. 

Montana stood up and kept watching you, keeping her eyes on you as she walked across the room, pressing a cassette into the player. 

Marvin Gaye’s “Sexual Healing” started playing, making you sway to the music as you stripped for them. Your bra came off next, and as you swayed to the music Montana came up behind you and pressed her body against yours. 

She helped you as you tugged your shorts down, leaving you in just a small pair of cotton panties. 

“Why do you get to have all the fun?” Xavier grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Montana and onto the bed, so you were laying on your back. 

“This is so fucking hot.” He said to himself as his warm hands rubbed up against your naked thighs before pulling your panties off in one pull. 

Xavier wasted no time. 

He spread your thighs and pressed his tongue against your soaking core, making you grip the sheets at the sudden jolt of pleasure. 

“Mm, you taste so good.” Xavier looked up at you from between your legs, licking his lips slowly before pressing it against your aching clit. 

“Xavier, Fuck-” 

“If I had a dick, I would be rock hard right now,” Montana said, you glanced over and saw her standing next to Xavier, she had taken off her top too. 

Xavier started to work on your clit more, sucking and licking it. Montana bent down next to him and said, “Come on Xav, you’re hogging her.” 

Xavier moved back just enough for Montana to get between your legs too, where she held your legs and pressed her tongue against you. 

You moaned uncontrollably as they took turns. If one had their tongue on you the other used their hands. You could feel your first orgasm fast approaching as they worked you, your knuckles practically white by how hard you were gripping the thin sheets now. 

“I’m so fucking hard,” Xavier stood up, leaving Montana between your legs. 

He rubbed his impressive bulge as he walked over to you, smiling down at you. “Mind helping me out baby girl?” 

You nodded eagerly, reaching for the zipper on his shorts and pulling it down. His cock sprung free immediately, because, of course, Xavier would go commando. He was already completely hard, the tip leaking a bead of precum just waiting for you to taste it. 

You wrapped your hand around him as he brought his cock closer to your face, Montana continued between your legs. Her fingers working inside you now along with her tongue. You were surprised you could even focus on Xavier with her there. 

You’d never been so turned on in your life, pumping Xavier’s cock a few times before licking the tip, savoring the flavor on your tongue. 

“Mm, Don’t stop sweetheart.” Xavier’s hand pressed against the back of your head, pushing your mouth onto his cock. 

“She looks so pretty sucking your cock Xav,” Montana said, admiring the view. 

Your tongue swirled around the head of his cock as you alternated between sucking lightly and licking. Your hand continued pumping as you licked. 

“You’re not so innocent, are you?” Xavier said. You popped your mouth off of him. 

“Mm, I only said with girls…” You looked up at him between your lashes, before taking him back in your mouth. 

“Naughty girl…” He pressed his cock deeper in your mouth, which you gladly accepted. “I like it.” 

Meanwhile, Montana’s own hand had found its way into her soaking core, touching herself as she continued to eat you out while you sucked off Xavier. 

With every circle she made with her tongue you felt yourself drawing closer and closer to your orgasm. 

“I want you to cum on my tongue,” Montana said, you could feel Xavier’s cock twitch on your tongue at her words. 

She worked you harder, making you moan around his cock. 

“Keep going, don’t stop,” Xavier instructed you as you quivered, your first orgasm making you rock your hips into Montana’s mouth. 

Xavier pulled his cock from your lips as Montana stood up, pulling him down for a kiss, with your wetness on your tongue. Xavier moaned into the kiss, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away. 

“Do you want to taste me?” Montana asked, and you nodded. “I want to ride your face while he fucks you, can you handle that?” 

“I can try,” 

“Don’t worry, I bet you’re a natural,” 

Xavier grabbed a condom from his shorts pocket on the floor, unrolling it onto himself as he positioned himself between your legs. He rubbed his cock against your sensitive clit at first, teasing you before pressing inside of you slowly. 

Montana slipped off her panties as Xavier bottomed out inside of you. You moaned at the feeling of his cock stretching you. 

Montana got on her knees behind your head on the cot, while Xavier fucked you slowly she lowered her dripping cunt onto your face. 

You’d never eaten out a girl before, but you were a quick study. Your tongue found her clit and you sucked as she started to grind her hips lightly against your face. 

Xavier pulled your hips closer so your legs were wrapped around him as he fucked you, His hands digging into your hips as he watched Montana ride your face. It was basically heaven. 

Your tongue worked her clit and judging by the sounds she was making above you, she was enjoying it. You moaned into her as Xavier picked up his pace, fucking into you harder. 

Montana reached over and pressed another kiss to Xavier’s lips, which he quickly returned. 

“Keep going like that, I wanna cum all over your pretty little face. Then I want you to finish Xavier off so he can too,” 

You answered her with your tongue. 

“Fuck you’re so good at this, Better than you, Xavier.” Montana teased, making Xavier roll his eyes at her and fuck you harder. 

His hand found your clit as he fucked you, and you could feel your second orgasm building up as he rubbed his thumb in tight circles while he continued fucking you. His cock was pressing against you in just the right way, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” You moaned, sucking harder on Montana’s clit as she moaned your name, clearly reaching her own orgasm. 

Xavier pumped his cock in you a few more times before pulling out. Montana rode her orgasm out for a few more seconds before getting off you. 

“Cum all over her face like I did, Xav.” Montana smiled, watching as Xavier pulled off the condom. 

You sat up slightly so you could get a better angle as he stroked his cock in your face. 

“Mm, FUCK.” Xavier moaned as his hot cum started to spurt onto your face, the warm liquid hitting your cheeks and your lips, dripping onto your chin. 

Montana leaned over and pressed her lips to yours, tasting his cum with her mouth as she kissed you. 

“Goddamn, this is the best sex I’ve ever had. Can we do this again?” Xavier begged, watching you and Montana kiss with your cum covered lips. 

“I have so much more to teach you.” Montana pulled away with a smile.

This was going to be the best summer of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really whipped this out in 2 hours after the first ep aired LOL. Send requests to @ katiekitty261 on tumblr. Kudos and Comment's are VERY appreciated.


End file.
